User talk:Ceruglyphy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the BFDIFTTT page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AnthonyBFDI (talk) 02:52, July 25, 2014 (UTC) AnthonyBFDI (talk) 02:52, July 25, 2014 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! lel Alrighty. If you wish.--Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 14:54, August 11, 2015 (UTC) WURST FIINFEK CULEB EVUR JOEN THE BUST FENFEK UVUR CUMTENYOU DEE STURY UR GOLDEEN FRUUDY WEE ET YOU POOTES NOWFYEGLDIHBU HILHLIIKGDHLKJDVHIKDHLN http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/TUH_WURST_FAAENFEK_CUULEB Yeuford (talk) 23:33, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Don't leave! Please don't leave! I was just asking them why does they didn't block you! Please don't leave! I like you! Vv cephei a (talk) 12:56, August 29, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Happy 16th birthday you bloody idiot, congrats on having 1 more year closer to your death person! I hope your freakin grammar got improved, healthy, better in schools and blah blah blah stuff like that. (I don't normally do this on Internet, and this is my first time, so yeah) Sign, Forty-six happi birtdai! P.S my friend's birthday was today too No signature here, cuz kappa Happy bday wish you a good one year from now to Aug 31 2016 P.S It's independence day in Malaysia I liek just found out - IB2995 I'm sick of your personality So, alot of users have been complaining about your user here, spamming, adding categories then saving. I don't want your former personality in the BFDI canon wiki, Spamming edits for points, and look at you now. You joined 30 July,(Not counting your first edit in this wiki, only saying Hello!) and you're already 5 in the leaderboard. Please stop this. I'm watching you! (plz don't spam me here) 09:16, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Stop spamming Stop spamming edits to earn badges. If not you will be banned. - Infinityblade2005 The final straw Continue spamming edits and get banned. If I see you doing that again you will be banned for 3 days. Also, you seem to be ignoring my messages. - Infinityblade2005 Really? Spamming? I'm not spamming! I'm just adding categories into pages and I didn't do it like the previous time. Also I'm just adding "Names in other languages", how is that counted as spam? Get rekt vandals ---> Don't press dis 05:01, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Battle for Equestria lel Look, could you release the next episode of BFEL? But if delayed it’s OK Don't watch this Um, Bfdi is the best? Why your profile pic got small? Blame Wikia. Ayy Boyned make me famous already ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) > Go here to celebrate me when I'm famous ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:22, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Ok so… I need HaHers to HaH in my HaH I am talking In chat! Why don't you see my text? Illuminati is the best (talk) 06:14, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Well Either, 1. He can't speak proper english and was trying to tell you to get out or something? Still rude if in that way. 2. He's trying to annoy you or something --Yo my name is Jeff, what's 9 + 10 (talk) 22:48, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry We do understand you.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 13:48, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Me too! I understand you! anyways I will post a message anyway I'm Rocky's fan, Also I quite like Coiny, because you like him Candidate for deletion Oops sorry I forgot that you told me it was delayed. Forgive me Haha tricked you huh? Well whatevs, Watch BFDI a day. Keeps the doctor away